


心中艳阳

by MadMirror



Series: 跨服爱情故事 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 雅·吉梅在诺克提斯手机里发现了一张特殊的照片。
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 跨服爱情故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908247
Kudos: 5





	心中艳阳

雅·吉梅怀着好奇接过诺克提斯的手机。王子耐心地教她使用方法，怎样划动触屏，怎样一张张翻看那些照片。“普隆普特把相机拿走了，所以这里面没有我们五个的那张合影。不过，你可以看看其他照片。”他挠挠头。  
另外三人去锤头鲨领修好的雷迦利亚了，诺克提斯因为要委托雅·吉梅制作一些物品而留在佩尔普托斯基地，在完成工作之后，猫魅少女提出要多看些他们拍的照片。诺克提斯看着她兴致勃勃的样子，有点没法想象没有手机的生活。他们的远程联系都靠那个对讲机似的小玩意吗？该不会雅·吉梅的世界连网络都没有吧。他看着她小心翼翼地翻动相册，头顶的耳朵不时动弹两下。她的家乡是个怎样的世界？类似古代吗？他浮想联翩，直到她发出一声小小的惊呼。  
“诶？！这不是光之战士吗！诺克提斯先生，你认识他……不，不对，这里没有光之战士。一定是长得很像的人……但是这里看起来很像黑衣森林啊！”她皱着眉自言自语了一会，忽而又抬起头，大得比例不正常的两只猫眼睛圆圆地瞪着诺克提斯，不太确定地问，“你，你真的去过艾欧泽亚？”  
她把手机上的一张照片展示给诺克提斯。他莫名其妙，凑过去看——那是一张诺克提斯和一位陌生男性的自拍，背景是一片森林的水边，还有巨大的水车。  
“这谁……”  
他嘀咕着，盯着那人的脸，蓝色的眼睛和棕色的短发，试图找到任何一点熟悉感。他找到了，但也仅此而已，完全不记得对方的名字，以及这张照片是何时何地拍下的。他揉了揉太阳穴，“你刚才说他是谁？”  
“光之战士呀！”雅·吉梅大声说，似乎为了增强说服力又把手机往诺克提斯脸上塞了塞。“拯救我们世界的大英雄！啊，肯定是他没错。”她收回手机仔细端详着，点了点头，“去格里达尼亚找蜜特拉的时候，我见过他一面，还说过话。所以，这张照片是什么时候，呃，制作的？”  
诺克提斯也正在迷惑。格里达尼亚这个名字似乎对他有点意义，虽然他确定这不是伊奥斯的任何一个地名。森林……  
他陷入了沉思。雅·吉梅也安静下来，目光在手机屏幕和诺克提斯的脸上来回扫视，这时手机铃声突兀地响起，把少女吓得尾巴炸了毛，差点把手机扔出去。他的思索被打断了，只好接过手机一看，是普隆普特打来的，那三个人从锤头鲨回来了。

***

“……结果，他们只给我报销了来时的传送费，我还得自掏腰包回去。”  
光之战士结束对某次突发任务的讲述，似乎回想起了当时的窘境，哭笑不得地叹了口气。诺克提斯坐在旁边，被他生动的沮丧表情逗得笑出声。  
“哈，我可太懂了。肯定很辛苦吧。”  
光之战士愣了一下，“其实还好，我都习惯了。英雄嘛。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“很多人没想过我做事还要拿报酬，全凭情分。我也是想攒钱的啊，虽然没有家人要养，万一哪天上了战场回不来，他们还能拿我的遗产搞个基金会。可惜冒险的日子花钱就跟流水一样，今天有了明天就没了。”  
他很健谈，诺克提斯暗自想，他一定也经历过不少事情。没有问过他的年龄，看外表三十多岁的样子，但是那双蓝眼睛有种少年人独有的热情。确实也是个热情的人，车子在萨纳兰抛锚的时候不是每个路人都愿意帮他推车的，诺克提斯习惯了人人都愿意帮他忙的待遇，然而在这边行不通，没人知道他是哪来的王子。  
“你的家人……”  
“其实灵灾前的事我都记不太清了，包括我自己。”光之战士诚恳地说，“没事，你不用那种表情啦，我现在过得也挺不错的。拂晓的大家都很照顾我，要说他们是我的家人也完全没问题，为了他们，我愿意付出更多。”他的表情黯然了一下，又变得温柔，“你提到的那个朋友，他想帮助的人是你吧？真好啊。”  
“啊？什么？”诺克提斯反应过来他说的是伊格尼斯，不禁摸了摸鼻子，“哦……在我小时候他就很照顾我。那家伙，现在一定很着急吧，不知道我还能不能回去啊……”  
“肯定能。”光之战士十分确信地说，“我不是第一次遇到你这种异世界来客，之前来过的人都有好好回去，所以你也一定没问题的。根据我的经验，这两天还会有和你相关的奇怪事件发生，我会帮你留意。”  
不是第一次……什么鬼。诺克提斯想翻白眼了，这里是什么异世界人员诱捕器吗？说起来雅·吉梅说过自己是被某个人工装置传送过来的，科技水平如此高的地方居然没有汽车，诺克提斯怀疑他们星球不是没有石油，就是科技树点到了奇怪的地方去。光之战士如此轻车熟路的样子让他不想吐槽，只能暗暗希望他说的是真的。  
“冒险者还负责这种事情吗？难怪雅·吉梅一见面就让我跑腿干活。”他耸了耸肩。  
“只是大家习惯出了什么怪事就先找我吧。能帮上他们，我也很开心，虽然有时候确实有点麻烦，但我喜欢任务让我发现的有趣事情……比如这次我要是对‘奇怪的黑色装置’不感兴趣，也不会遇到你了。”光之战士笑着举了举手里的杯子，里面是格里达尼亚本地特产的果汁，在火光映照下闪闪发亮。  
好耀眼。  
诺克提斯感觉自己的脸有点热。他本能地回以微笑。“毕竟是‘英雄’嘛。”  
光之战士反而不好意思地挠了挠头。“诺克特，你就别笑话我了。”  
“对吧。被选中的人什么的，听起来简直像小说。”诺克提斯为这个称呼而勾起了嘴角，“我出生就注定要做国王，谁也没问过我的意见。我的国家没有了，所有人都一副我理应负起责任的样子，有时候也挺累的。我要是死了或者甩手不干，难不成一切就完蛋了？”他长出一口气，向后靠在躺椅上，望着林间的星空。  
“这种事我也想过。但现在看来，只能是我。”光之战士说。  
是错觉吗，他的声音似乎有点冷漠。诺克提斯侧头看向他，但光之战士的脸上仍是和刚才相同的微笑，他的蓝眼睛反射着篝火温暖而明亮的光。  
“为此失去的东西已经太多了。我的同伴在我身边牺牲，我没能拯救到的人在我眼前死去，我的队友换了又换，但是只有我一个人绝对不能倒下。”他看着诺克提斯，放轻了声音，“这是命运，诺克特。命运不会允许我们用死亡来逃避它，你只能用死亡来完成它。”  
“用死亡来完成……吗。”  
不详的话语似乎让他感到气温骤降。他不知道该说点什么，只能注视着光之战士的脸，试图从他神情中看出更多的东西，——说出这种话的人心中会有多少伤痛和阴影，他想自己能够明白。虽然他友善的笑容和坚定的话语确实是发自内心，但诺克提斯能闻到其下同类的气味，破碎的，彷徨的，甚至是自我毁灭的。他和我是相似的人。诺克提斯感到一丝隐秘的喜悦，就好像遇到了另一个自己，或是未来的自己，尽管这整个穿越世界的事情就透着不靠谱……他仍感到庆幸。  
“……总之，谢谢你愿意帮我。”他移开目光看向篝火，感慨地说，“你真的很强，如果在我们的世界里应该也算是强者。不过我不太确定你会不会喜欢那边，帝国那些家伙太烂了。”  
“帝国太烂了。”光之战士赞同地点点头，诺克提斯忍不住又看了他一眼。  
“哈？”

他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，直到两个人的眼皮都开始打架。诺克提斯开始有点不放心就这么休息，毕竟这里没有防止野兽侵扰的圣标，但光之战士嘟囔着“这里的怪我的陆行鸟都能一脚踢死”之类的怪话拉着他一起钻进了帐篷。他入睡很快，大概确实是累坏了，姿势很乖巧地平躺着，呼吸均匀。  
但是诺克提斯却没能睡着。帐篷外未燃尽的篝火以一种令人目眩的姿态跳动着，让他得以用视线描绘光之战士沉睡的侧脸。或许这是一个更为冷酷的世界……但眼前这个男人，身为这世界命运的承载者，却仍有一种近乎天真的赤子之心。这是一种魅力，和他谈话的人很难不被吸引。诺克提斯判断自己大概是被吸引了。  
他心虚起来，屏住呼吸慢慢靠近过去，却又欲盖弥彰地希望篝火熄灭，让突然而起的冲动能隐于黑暗。可是这个念头一动，那双安静闭着的眼睛突然睁开了，没有一丝睡意，也没有感情地看着他。诺克提斯尬住了，这时光之战士似乎才反应过来。  
“……抱歉，吓到你了吗？我对被人盯着看有点神经过敏。”他转过来面对诺克提斯，尴尬地挠了挠鼻子。“是有什么要说的吗？”  
“不，没有。”诺克提斯回答。然后他稍微向前，很轻地贴上光之战士的嘴唇。  
这跟迷恋无关。诺克提斯有点羡慕甚至嫉妒他对于身为时代主角这一残酷使命的态度，同时也感到愤怒，因为如果真有命运，那么它对每个世界所做的都不可饶恕。他和光之战士，本不会有这样的相遇，本该在各自的孤独里战斗至死。可是他在这里，他们在这里。知道有另一个人同样背负着这一切，并毫不犹豫地走了下去，是一种无可取代的安慰。  
诺克提斯确信，对方的心中此刻一定是相同感受，他们自有神秘的默契，因为光之战士握住了他的手。他的气息环绕之间，诺克提斯感觉到温暖的力量，像是一个值得信任的承诺，像是在朋友们陪伴身边、自己最为信心十足的时候所感受到的那种力量。

……如果能和这个人一起旅行……

模糊念头闪过的瞬间，光之战士稍微后撤，离开了诺克提斯的唇，接着，像是安慰一般又轻吻了一下他的额头。在无言的寂静中，那双温和的蓝眼睛已经闭上，他的手却始终握着诺克提斯的手，没有放开。  
好吧，这样已经足够了，诺克提斯想，如果这是一场梦，这就够了。  
他们都没有再说什么。直到外面火光渐熄，两人都已经睡着了。

***

挂掉电话后，诺克提斯重新看向屏幕。  
在湖边钓鱼的回忆逐渐清晰。他在心里描绘出了当时的场景：如同神话中巨树簇拥着的森林之城，清澈的溪流，魔法般的巨大水车，还有照片中呆站他身边，表情有些迷惑的光之战士。  
和雅·吉梅一样没有拍过照的人，钓鱼意外厉害的人，帮他回到这里，以及在离别时微笑着说出“有机会再见”的人。  
那一切都不是梦，而是真实存在的。诺克提斯不禁摸了摸自己的嘴唇，即使如此确认了，那个人身体的温暖仍有不真实的迷幻感……他的脸又有点微微发热。为了抑制随回忆翻涌上来的情绪，诺克提斯回头看了一眼那个奇怪的球形装置。有一天，雅·吉梅也会被它带回去吧，也许会让这个世界变得更寂寞一点。  
“我说，雅·吉梅，你认识光之战士吗？他是个怎样的人？”  
“我不认识他哟，只是见过。”她思考了一下，尾巴缓缓摆动，“不过，是个非常厉害又很温柔的人呢。啊，好像我在利姆萨·罗敏萨学习秘术的时候也见过他，他正要去码头坐船，不过只是看到背影啦，好像为了船票很苦恼的样子，有点好笑。剩下的就是远远地听他演讲什么的，记得那次……”  
诺克提斯露出了微笑。听雅·吉梅谈论光之战士给他一种错觉，好像他也正在这世界的某处进行着自己的旅程，随时可能在人海中重逢。不过，这只是一个美妙的幻想，而不被实现正是它的意义。  
“确实。那位英雄给人很特别的感觉。”  
“没错没错……咦？！你果然见过他！快跟我说说你是怎么去艾欧泽亚的，诺克提斯先生，告诉我啦！让我研究一下！”雅·吉梅跳了起来。  
“这个嘛，谁知道呢。啊，他们回来了，我要走啦。”  
诺克提斯笑着向燃起研究人员之魂的吵闹少女挥手道别。引擎声在基地门外响着，同伴们正在焕然一新的雷迦利亚上等着他加入，重新踏上旅途。他一路小跑着迎上去，迫不及待地想给古拉迪欧拉斯、伊格尼斯和普隆普特也看看照片，告诉他们自己曾到过雅·吉梅的故乡，在那里遇到了一个特别的人。  
“我还想过和他一起旅行。”  
诺克提斯幸福地回想着。这幸福是如此的轻，以至于遗憾也同样很轻，甚至不太能算是一个遗憾。十年之后，当永夜笼罩大地而他决定为世界夺回黎明的时候，他会再次想起远方的另一位英雄，想起他象征希望的名字，他说过的话，以及其他一切。那一晚曾获得的力量仍在黑暗中照耀着诺克提斯的心，他因此而知道太阳一定会再次升起。

-


End file.
